


Draco the Dragon Tamer

by paintedshards



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco reads Scorpius a fairy tale, Draco wrote a fairy tale for Scorpius, Dragon Tamer Draco Malfoy, Dragons, F/M, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Single Parent Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 23:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedshards/pseuds/paintedshards
Summary: Draco reads Scorpius a story about dragons.





	Draco the Dragon Tamer

_ “There once was a town, that attracted dragons more than others did. No one was able to tame them. People were scared and disappeared inside their houses. One day a man arrived; his skin as pale as snow, with hair as white as clouds and his eyes shining grey almost silver. He whispered inaudible words into the ears of the dragons. The dragons never attacked people again. His name was Draco; he spoke the language of the dragons.” _

“Daddy? Why can he talk to dragons?” Scorpius wondered. “That is an excellent question, Scorp. You know it’s just as some people can communicate with snakes.” “Who?” Scorpius asked in surprise. “Oh. I once knew a man who could talk to snakes.” “Wow. I wish I could talk to snakes, too.” 

_ “He saved the people of the village from the dragons and took the dragons to his island. One day he met a beautiful princess, her long hair as white as his, her name was Astoria.” _

“Just like mommy, right?” “Yes, you are right. Just like mommy.” Draco continued.

_ “A dragon was attacking the castle of her parents. Draco protected them. Draco and Astoria were promised to marry each other and lived happily on the island with the dragons. One day the princess gave birth to a heaven-like child, with the hair of their parents. The mother died during the childbirth. Draco named their son Scorpius, just as the princess wanted.” _

“Ohh, this is me,” Scorpius screamed happily. “It is.” His hand was gently stroking Scorpius hair.

_ “It is said that Scorpius and his father still live on this island somewhere and tame all the dragons of the world.” _

“Are they living alone, daddy?” “Well, they have dragons. And each other.” Scorpius thought about it for a moment. “But maybe someday, they will find a new mommy. Right?” Draco always grew sad when Scorpius asked him this. He knew Scorpius missed his mother a lot, and he couldn’t do anything about it. “I think Astoria was the only woman that Draco ever loved.”

Scorpius sat up in his bed. “Maybe, Draco could find a man. You know, like the man that works with you and that comes to us for dinner sometimes.” Draco blushed. “You mean like Harry?” “Yes!” Scorpius squealed and clapped his hands. “He likes dragons, too. He told me once that he likes dragons a lot, especially one of them. He didn’t say which one.” Draco smiled at his son. “Yeah, maybe. But now you have to sleep. And tomorrow we will spend the day outside. Flying. Like dragons.” “With Harry?” “Yes, with Harry.” Scorpius fell asleep peacefully. 

And it was Draco’s turn to be restless. _ Especially one of them. _Perhaps Harry liked him after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. =)  
I love comments. <3


End file.
